I Just Wanna Live
by quidditchcaptain14
Summary: Chap 5 upGinny's starts her sixth year on a bad note and to make it worse Luna and Blaise are going out forcing her and Draco to get closer. Will they piece together the clues and figure out there lost past? DG,LB,RHr, HG in beg.HP rated R for sexuallang.
1. Learning and seeing

_Flashback_:

_A blonde haired four-year-old boy stood in front of an old, broken down house. Next to him stood a red-haired three-year old girl. The boy was about five inches taller than the girl, and he was dressed in blue denim jeans and a gray tee shirt. His eyes were piercing silver gray, and he stood with great pride and dignity. The girl stood next to him in a pink dress that had patches in them. She was wearing pink tennis shoes and white tights that holes in the knees. She had deep red hair that curled at the very ends. Her hair was in a ponytail and it was falling out. Her eyes were a deep dark brown and had a light hint of blue. She was holding a ratty old teddy bear. She was also fidgeting with her necklace. It was sterling sliver and had a heart and where the ends met at the bottom was a topaz stone. _

_The house was very big. It looked like one of those houses you read about in books with witches and ghosts. It was very stormy outside. The clouds were very black and hinted towards a thunderstorm. It was starting to get chilly and it was the middle of summer. The wind was picking up and the house was creaking._

_The boy asked, "Do you want to go in? I stay with you the whole time."_

_The girl looked at him with big eyes and she looked so scared. "Will you hold my hand the whole time?"_

_He smiled and nodded his head. He reached out and took her hand. She then took it back and took off her necklace and handed it to him. He looked at her confused._

_"It's a gift for being so nice, never lose it, I will always be with you if you keep it."_

_"Thank you so much! Here since you gave me something to remember you I'll give you something." He took the watch he had off. It was silver and had emeralds in it. The face of the watch had the Malfoy emblem on it. He handed it to Ginny who smiled. They walked in together holding hands and walking beside each other._

_Off in the distance a tall red haired man was running very fast trying to keep up with a slightly shorter blonde haired man. The blonde was skinny and dressed in elegant clothes while the red haired man was dressed in very worn down clothes._

_"This is all your fault, I asked you to watch them for five minutes and you let them disappear? And you were a friend! What will Narcissa and Molly say?" The blonde asked._

_"Since when were we friends. Molly and I agreed to watch him because we owed you. It's not my fault I had to pee and when I got back they were gone!"_

_"You're lucky that we were able to trace what the last place your fireplace went or we may have never found them." _

_"Do you even know where we are?" the red head asked._

_"I have no clue! Why just because it looks evil does that mean I would know about it?" The blonde asked while looking shocked._

_"Actually yes that was what was going through my mind. Anyway it's not my fault that Draco and Ginny are best friends and will do anything together. Besides how did Draco know about this place anyway?"_

_"Like I would know. I can't believe a Malfoy would befriend a Weasley anyway. Don't worry after we find them they will never see each other again."_

_Meanwhile Draco and Ginny were already upstairs and were looking at the bedrooms. The floor was rotting out in some places. Ginny picked up her right foot and set it down. The floor gave way and she fell through. Luckily Draco was holding onto her hand and made sure she didn't fall._

_"Are you alright Ginny?" Draco asked while straining to hold her up._

_"I'm fine Draco. Teddy fell down though."_

_"We'll get Teddy back. Do you think you can help me get your self up?"_

_ "I can try." Draco pulled while Ginny tried to push herself up by her legs. It wasn't working. Ginny's hand started to slip. She started to scream._

_Draco kept trying to pull her up. He was crying because he was afraid to lose her. She was his best friend. Ginny started to cry because she was in a hole that fell down four stories. _

_"Draco if I fall please don't ever forget me and remember that I love you! _

_"I wont ever forget you, I promise, I love you too. Don't let go though. I will try to pull you up."_

_That's when the two adults ran in. "Draco hold on to her please."_

_"Yes Mr. Weasley." Draco said while sniffling._

_"Daddy please help me." Ginny wailed._

_"Look what you've done now Arthur. My son is being used as a rope."_

_"He's saving my daughter Lucius. Now if you don't mind please help me get Ginny up."_

_"You'll forever be in my debt. Wait, if I help you get her up do you promise to never ever let Ginny see Draco as a friend again?"_

_"I promise, just please help me." Both men went over and helped pull her up. Arthur picked her up and held her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. She wrapped her little legs around his waist and just cried. Lucius stood there hollering at Draco for one, disobeying, two, for crying, three, befriending a Weasley, and four and ruining his clothes. Draco was trying to stop his crying but it wasn't working. The tears were rolling down his face and he kept looking over at Ginny. After a minute Ginny looked over at him and smiled. Draco smiled back and mouthed, "I'm sorry." She just smiled and answered, "It's okay." Lucius saw what happened and slapped him across the face. Draco fell down but three feet away from where he was originally standing. _

_Ginny gasped and tried to get down. Arthur finally let go of her and she ran over to Draco. She knelt down next to him and whispered, "Are you okay?"_

_He looked up at her and said, "Yeah I'll be okay, I'm used to it by now."_

_Ginny leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Draco looked up at her in surprise. Ginny giggled. "Charlie told me that kisses having healing powers in them that if you get a booboo always find someone to kiss them. If I get one he kisses them for me."_

_"Your right they do. It's starting to feel better already." That's when he saw a shadow over Ginny. He gulped. As he saw Lucius pick Ginny up and push her away. He grabbed Draco by his arm and picked him up. He dragged Draco down the stairs and walked outside and went to the fireplace in the shed. They flooed back to the Malfoy Manor._

_"Daddy why does Mr. Malfoy treat Draco like that?"_

_"Not all people in this world treat their children right. Let's go home now."_

_"Am I going to see Draco again daddy?"_

_"I'm afraid not Ginny, Weasleys and Malfoys are not meant to be friends. You will never see him as a friend ever again."_

_"But Daddy he's my best friend, I have to see him again."_

_"No Ginny do as I say, you will never see him again." Meanwhile, Draco was being told the same thing but in a more crude and harmful way._

_Both forgot about this. Ginny grew up to hate the Malfoys. Draco grew up to hate the Weasleys. Both forgot that they once were best friends. Ginny is now sixteen and a sixth year in Hogwarts while Draco is 17 and a seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Flashback ends._

"Ginny dear you need to get up, we're leaving in a hour." Mrs. Weasley said while gently pushing me. I groaned and rolled over to face my Mum. She smiled and stroked my face. "You've grown up so much. You're so pretty."

I smiled I loved how my Mum would come in every morning and talked to me. Unlike most girls my age, I'm very close to my mother. We share a lot of secrets and we talk about everything. "Thanks Mum but only Harry thinks I'm pretty."

"Well you are dear, especially since look different than everyone else."

Most might have taken that as an insult but I didn't. I loved how I was different than my siblings. All my brothers have bright blue eyes. Instead I have very dark brown eyes and they have a hint of blue to them. It's a very pretty color. My brothers had bright orange hair and it was very straight. I had a red hair and it had loose curls on the bottom. They were all very tall and lanky, except the twins who are shorter and stockier but they are still tall. I am very short, about 5'5" and was a good weight for my height, 120 lbs. I wear a size 3 in jeans and I now have hips and a waist. I spent all summer trying to get a flat stomach and it has finally paid off. I also have a nice tan from being outside all summer too. That's also something different from my brothers, they burn and I tan. I also grew some curves in the upper area that makes Ron try to cover me up.

"Well Harry should think you're pretty, one because you are and two you're his girlfriend."

Harry asked me to be his girlfriend on the train ride right before summer started. I don't know why I said yes though. I don't really like him that much. Wait, well I like him, just not as much as I use too. I have a small crush on him, which works out well seeing as I'm his girlfriend. Harry has changed physically. He is 6' and has finally grown out. He isn't knobby anymore. He and Ron work out everyday so both now have some good chest and arm muscles. They also both had a six-pack. Harry's hair is now below his nose and down his neck and very unruly. His green eyes stand out even more than before and he now wears contacts. He's a lot happier because his scar doesn't show anymore. He, Ron and Hermione are very popular now. I am too, just not as much. Our relationship is a hot topic for the Daily Prophet. They have caught so many pictures of us. The first one got Ron into a rage.

They took it after we had been going out for a week. It was early morning and we were taking a walk around the burrow. We were holding hands. We finally reached the lake where we sat down on the dock. He then leaned down and turned my face to his and gently kissed me. I felt so happy but that's when I realized I didn't like him that much, I didn't get any fireworks. The next day us kissing were on the front page. Ron blew a fit. Somehow he missed the fact that he asked me out that afternoon on the train. So him finding out by the front-page news and we were kissing was not a good! It took about the whole day for him to get over the shock and actually accept it. Then it took an hour for Ron to talk to Harry and tell him that I'm his only sister and not to harm me.

We have been dating for two months and three weeks now. Harry's really sweet though. He never tries anything on me that I don't like. I like how he's the perfect size to curl up with, especially at night. Once a week he would slip a note to me saying he would spend the night with me. Usually that was days when Ron would spend the night with Hermione. He thought no one noticed but we did. Harry would sneak out of Ron's room and past everyone else's to get to mine. We didn't do anything we just slept. He would press himself against my back and put his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. No one has caught us, well my mum has but she just smiled and trusted that we didn't do anything. Harry was so embarrassed until Mum told him that it was okay that she knew me very well and knew how far I would go. Since then I would read the note and then slip it to her so she wouldn't barge in anymore.

"Ginny dear, you need to get ready, we have an hour until we leave." She got up off the bed and left. I stretched and pushed the covers off. I put my feet on the floor and stretched again. I stood up and walked over to my closet. I skimmed my clothes and finally settled on a pair of light blue jeans that weren't to low cut and flared at the bottom. I picked out a shirt that had the blue rugby type thing going on. It and the different shades of blue and it buttoned at the top of the shirt. I of course left it unbuttoned to about the third button. I grabbed my white vans and they had shoelaces that changed to the colors I wanted. I made the right shoelace blue and the other black. I walked into the bathroom and took a 15-minute shower. When I was done I got dressed and went back to my room. I put on my eyeliner, which was black but I didn't put it on as thick as most. I put on blue eye shadow that made my eyes stand out more. I put on black mascara and I was all done.

I put on my shoes and walked downstairs. As I got to the table for breakfast Harry stood up and I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. Ron glared but ignored it. I sat down and grabbed a pancake, put some butter and syrup on it and started to eat.

"Is everyone packed?" My mum asked. Everyone nodded their heads and continued eating. "Well when everyone is done, I'd like if you guys would put your stuff in the car. We need to get to the station as soon as possible." We once again nodded our heads. She rolled her eyes and left the room muttering something about teenagers and their need for bloody food. We all smiled and continued eating. I was the first finished. I stood up and went to my room to get my trunk. I made sure I had everything. I was about to leave when something dawned on me. I walked to my dresser and opened the first draw. In it had a bunch of stuff. There was candy, papers, jewelry, and my journal. Also there was box. I grabbed the box and opened it up. Inside was a watch. I don't know how I got it but I found it one day under my bed when I was cleaning. Nobody but me knows I have it. I don't want to tell anyone either. I mean me a Weasley having a watch with the Malfoy emblem on it; they would think I stole it. It's real silver with 10 real emeralds. It's quite small though; it has a little bit of room to move on my wrist. I find it very pretty and it's like a good luck charm, I always carry it in my pocket.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs so I stuck it in my pocket. I turned around and saw that it was Harry. He walked into my room and put his arms around my waist. I put my on his shoulders and smiled up at him. He was the first to speak, "Hey Ginny this is last time we'll be able to see each other privately for awhile. Lets make it worthwhile." He leaned down and captured my lips with his. He turned me around and pushed me against the door closing it. His tongue slipped in my mouth and we started to make out. His hands slipped down to my ass and started to grope it. My hands traveled to his hair. I loved his hair; it was so soft and curly. I tangled my hands in his hair and started to moan. We came up for air. He stopped pushing me against the door and leaned down and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed as he walked over to the bed and threw me down. He got down and leaned against me and we resumed back to making out. I flipped him over and straddled him. I had never done this before but it was worth a try. I slipped my hands down his pants and that made him break the kiss.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Well what do you think Harry?" He moaned as I grabbed him.

"Are you sure Ginny, I mean I don't want you to do it if you don't."

"Harry trust me if I started it I'm sure I want to." I then leaned down and we went back to making out. As I started to massage him he started to groan and moan.

"That's it Ginny, that's it. Don't stop, don't stop." I just smiled and continued my job. Two minutes later I took my hand out and Harry whined.

"We have to go Harry. Don't think for one minute that Ron is not going to start wondering. Maybe after we finally get back to swing of these in school." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and while he moped.

As I was leaning down to pick up my stuff I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind. He put his head on my left shoulder and said into my ear, "You were great for your first time. Thanks baby I really enjoyed that," and kissed me on my cheek. I just smiled and turned in his arms.

"Well your welcome. I enjoyed it as much as you did."

"Enjoyed what?" We turned to see Ron standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was clearly mad at one, Harry's in my room. Two, we're in each others' arms. Three, we're talking about enjoying something.

"Oh we were just finishing fucking each other and since it was my first time he was complimenting me." I finished my sentence with a big grin and Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh. Ron looked like he was about to die of a heart attack.

"You- you and him were-were- fucking each other? M...m...m...my best friend was doing it with my youngest and only little sister? WHAT THE HELL WERE BOTH OF YOU THINKING?"

Harry and I burst out laughing. We were using each other for support and I had tears strolling down my face. Ron looked absolutely livid.

When I had finally calmed down, I walked over to Ron and I hugged and kissed him on the cheek. "I was just joking my dear brother. We were just making out that it." Now go find Hermione, the poor girl is probably wondering what all the hollering is about." I pushed him out the door and closed it. I turned around and came in eye contact with Harry and we both burst out laughing.

"I-I ...I told you that he- he- he would come check up- check up on us. But that was just priceless." I said while laughing. Harry continued to laugh and tears forming.

"That was so- so mean to do to him though. You knew that- that he would react that way. Why do you- do you treat him like that?"

"He's always been the most overprotective brother. I use any chance I get to pick on him." He just nodded and we used the next five minutes to calm down again. After we calmed down I kissed him and grabbed my bags. We both stood up and he went to get my bags but I wouldn't let him. "You have your own bags to carry. Go get them, I'll be fine." He nodded and went to go get them. I hit his ass on the way out. He started to walk like he was on a model runway. I laughed at his retreating shaking ass. I walked downstairs and out to the car.

Harry had earned some money last summer and used some from his bank and bought our family a car. Well it's legally his but he lets us use it as a way to pay for letting him stay all these years. The invisibility button actually works, it can fly, and it has an engorgement charm on the inside. Our family can fit in there and still be comfortable. Its trunk has a charm that it can fit ANYTHING in it. It's a bottomless trunk basically. It can fit in any tight spaces, and it has option that you can go to sleep and the car takes over.

I put my stuff in the trunk and walked back inside. I grabbed my purse and checked my wallet. I had about 30 galleons, 45 sickles and 23 knuts. I had worked for the twins over the summer making a lot of money. I also had some make up, and medicine in my purse. I used some muggle medicine because they work so well. I had Motrin, Tylenol, Midol, and Sudafed. The potions for this stuff didn't work as fast as well and they tasted awful. I also had books that I had shrunk. I had the Da Vinci Code, Life Expectancy and Timeline. They were also muggle books but our books were informational books. I wanted fictional. I also had some lotion and body spray.

I put everything back when I heard everyone coming outside. I climbed into the car and sat in the middle row. Hermione and Mum were going to sit in that row and Ron and Harry in the back. Hermione smiled as she climbed in next to me. She slipped me a note and buckled her seat belt. Her and I were really good friends. She was my second best friend. She had changed a lot. Her hair was now wavy, not bushy just wavy. She's about 5'5" and wasn't as curvy as me. Her brown eyes now sparkled more and she isn't much of a bookworm or know-it-all. She was still smart and still studied like a maniac but she wasn't as bad as before.

I opened up the note and it read:

Ginny:

Hey girl! What's up? I am soooooooo excited to be going back to school! I cannot wait. I am going to be taking all the classes necessary for being an Auror. I want to stay with Harry and Ron even after school. They're my best friends and I want to stick with them. Especially to stay with Ron, well DUH! He's my boyfriend. And what about you and Harry? HUH? What are you going to do? I mean you'll be all by your lonesome self in that school. LOL just playing, you'll survive, I hope you feel better. We need to talk in private on the train. I'll meet you on the deck on the very last compartment. You know where right? The outside part of the train where there is like a little porch? I hope so, and meet me at 3:00 pm as soon as you can. I know you're going to want to spend some time with Luna after not seeing her for a whole summer. Hey I was wondering, you know how after school most students rent an apartment to get rid of their parents? Well I'm going to rent one and I don't want to share an apartment room with Harry and Ron. I mean yeah they're my best friends but I still want my privacy. They're going to get a room next door though. Well I also don't want to be by myself, so I was wondering if you want to come share with me during the summer and holidays? You'll be able to get away from both your family and Harry. But it's up to you though. Well time is running out, and so is the paper. Talk to you later on the train.

LYLAS,

Hermione Granger

I smiled as I finished reading. I leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Sure I'll live you with you, just tell me when Ron's spending the night so I can leave." She blushed so bad and nodded, too embarrassed to speak. I shifted back and looked out my window. Five minutes later the car pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way to the train station. Harry and Ron kept talking and talking and talking and talking. They were giving me such a headache. I pressed my head against the window and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Hermione's.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache because of the two fucking idiots in the backseat."

Hermione just smiled. "I know they give me a headache too. And yes they are a bunch of fucking idiots. But that's what makes them, them. You should be use to it by now."

"Yeah I'm use to their talking but still it's so freaking annoying."

"True, but get use to the fact that they can talk something to death."

I just rolled my eyes and pressed my head against the window. After 15 minutes of them talking we were finally there. We all piled out of the car and grabbed out stuff.

"Hey, Ginny you want to walk in together?" Harry asked while shifting his stuff in his arms to put his arm around my shoulder. I looked over at Hermione and we came into eye contact.

"Sorry Harry I'm going to walk in with Hermione if you don't mind." Harry looked a little downcast but let me go anyway. I kind of felt guilty because after the morning, I've been treating him really bad, but friends always came before boyfriends. I gave him a quick hug and kiss and walked over to Hermione. We linked arms and ran through the barrier together. We came out on the other side the scarlet train. It smelled like Hogwarts in this train station. Hermione and I took deep breaths and giggled.

"Hola Ginny. Como estas mi amiga?" I heard the voice and turned around. When I saw whom it was I squealed.

"LUNA! Estoy muy bein! Y tu?" We hugged each other.

"Well, I'm not doing to bad myself. I have so much to tell you on the train though." Luna was still as eccentric as before. Right now she had her punk look on. Her skirt was knee-length and was black with hot pink polka dots. She had on a white shirt that had BOYTROUBLE written on the front in hot pink and glitter. Her blonde hair now had pink and black highlights in it. She wore it up in pigtails today. Her converses were pink and black too. She wore them with EVERYTHING! Her favorite colors were black and pink but that wasn't all she wore. Today that was just what she decided to do.

"Nice outfit Luna, new?"

"Yes, America was so much fun this summer! Daddy and I didn't find the Gribblyshornles we were looking for. But America was fascinating in itself. So much diversity and- and well I'll tell you on the train."

"Hello Luna, how was your summer?"ﾝ Hermione asked.

"Hello Hermione. I loved my summer thank you. How was yours? Still going with Ron?"

"My summer was great and yes I'm stilling going with Ron." There was an awkward silence. Hermione and Luna weren't really friends even though they were my best friends.

"Well I'm going to go find Ron and see if he's okay. I'll leave you two on your own." Hermione walked onto the train.

"I saved us a compartment and no one's even going to be in there. Finally Neville or Colin won't be breathing down my neck." I laughed. Colin and Neville liked no more loved her. They tried to find any excuse to be with her. Colin hates Neville and vice versa while Luna hates the pair of them.

"Thank you Luna but do you think maybe we could slip the two in there with us?" I smirked while Luna glared at me. We then laughed as we got in our compartment. We got our stuff settled then we each took our blankets we made for each other and matching pillows and sat on each of the seats.

"So did you meet any guys in America?" I asked while laid down on my side to look at her. She did the same.

"Well now that you mention it, I did. He said he was from London and was just visiting for the summer."

"AWWWW! What did you guys do?"

"We were both there for three months. He said he had to leave because school started the first of September. I told him my school was starting that day too."

"Do you think he found out that you were a witch?"

"I don't think so. We didn't really talk much about what schools we went to and if it looked like I would give a hint about me being a witch I would either lie or just change the subject. I don't think he noticed."

I smiled shaking my head. "Well does he have a name?"

"Yeah but I don't think that's his real name. He said his name was Brian Britchly, but he would like take a minute before he would realize I had been calling him. But hey it was still a fun time."

"Well, what did this Brian look like?"

"OH MY GOD! He was sooooo hot! He was 6'3" and had summer upper body muscle, but not like a lot, just enough to show he did work out. He had dark skin because he had been tanning. His hair was black and wavy, a little more on the curly side and it was long. But like just past his eyes long. But his eyes stood out the most, they were bright blue, I mean BRIGHT BLUE! He wore a lot of black clothes but he wasn't gothic. He was really sensitive to girls' feelings and never forced himself on girls. He always listened to what I said and always asked what my opinion was."

I smiled listening to her description but one thing was bothering me. "Luna does that description ever strike you as a certain person in this school named BLAISE ZAMBINI?"

"That's what I thought when I first saw him. And he even talked like him, but he wasn't him or he would have recognized me."

"Do you think maybe he didn't, or you looked familiar but he didn't know you?"

"Could be, but we had fun anyway. When my dad had to go somewhere without me, he took me to Ocean City, Maryland. We had so much fun. Walking on the beach, swimming, and the boardwalk, under the boardwalk, our hotel room, H2O Under 21 club and so much more."

"Were you guys going out?"

"Yeah, but we broke up so we could go one with our lives after summer. There were a lot of tears and kisses and hugs but we got over it. I still wish I could talk to him."

I looked down at my watch and jumped up. "OH MY GOD! Luna I have to meet Hermione in three minutes. I'll talk to you when I get back, okay?"

"Sure, this will give me time to work on trying to get my laptop to work by magic." She smiled and I left. I walked to the back of the train were the porch was. Hermione was already there.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"Oh good, you've arrived. And I'm doing fine by the way, just annoyed by the two boys."

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked while leaning against the rail.

"Okay Ginny, you're my best friend and I just can't see you being hurt this way. Do you remember that about the middle of July Harry would leave saying he had to go to something secret Dumbledore and not to ask questions?"

"How could I not? He would come back after a full day of being gone, smiling and not looking an ounce tired."

"Well we noticed too, so when he left Ron and I followed him. And well he went to see someone."

"Harry is cheating on me?"

"Yeah but we got so mad at who it's with. Well we just waited outside the door and when he stepped out he looked at us with shock. Then he asked as a best friend's honor not to tell you. But Ginny I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to tell you but the longer I waited the worst it go and I was the afraid to tell you because I thought you would get mad at me and- and- I'm SORRY." She was in tears now and looked so nervous for my reaction. I clenched my fists and tried to hold my tears back.

"Hermione I am not mad at you, I'm mad at Harry for doing this. I can't believe this. Who was it?"

"Don't kill him or her when I say the name, Pansy Parkinson."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" I opened the door and stomped to his compartment. I opened it and when the people inside the compartment took on look at my face they all went the farthest away from me as possible. Hermione stood by the door in fear.

I reached my hand up and swung it as hard as I could across his face. Within minutes his face was blood red going on to purple. "You fucking bastard, how could you cheat on me with that whore? WE ARE SO OVER!"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Why the hell did you tell her?"

"I couldn't stand you hurting her like that. She was my friend and had the right to know, no matter what you said."

"Look I'm sorry Ginny, we can make this wok."

"YOU BASTARD! NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY I AM GOING OUT WITH YOU AGAIN." I slapped just as hard on his other cheek so then he had to purple hand marks on his face. I turned around a left. I stomped back to my compartment. I closed the door. I slid down it and pulled my knees up and started to cry. The next thing I felt was Luna's arms wrapped around me and she started to rub my back to get me to calm down. When I finally did I told her what happened.

"He fucking did what? OMG I cannot believe that. That bastard, well don't spend too much time one him he's not worth it. We can find new guys, trust me, we're hot and sexy enough too." I laughed at wiped my face. I got up and sat down and wrapped up in my blankets. Luna went back to her laptop. After awhile a fell asleep, I woke up to Luna pushing me awake.

"Get up it's time to go." I stretched and got up. I put everything away and put on my school uniform. I grabbed my purse and we walked out into rain. We got to the first carriage we could find before checking to see if it was filled. It had started to move before we could have changed our minds.

"Weasley and Lovegood, what a pleasant surprise wouldn't you say, Zambini?" Malfoy's voiced drawled.

"If I had known you were in here Malfoy I wouldn't have gotten in, but it was raining so I didn't care." I looked over at Luna who was staring straight on at Zambini.

"Um Luna, that's Zambini you know? And he's alive so stop looking at him like he's a ghost."

"Brian Britchly?"

"Sara Bellington?"

"Yeah, oh my god! I can't believe this!" Luna jumped forward and hugged Zambini who hugged her right back. Malfoy and I looked at them then at each other.

"Um Zambini, mate what's gotten into you?"

"Malfoy remember me telling you about the girl in America, this is her!"

"Lovegood? You've gone down loony along with her. It's a good thing you love her or I would have you committed.

"You love me?" Luna asked while looking at him.

"Every part of you." They then leaned forward and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow.

Malfoy stood up and sat down next to me, "Don't get any ideas Weasley, I just moved incase they start snogging and want to lay down. I'd rather not be under them at that point." I smiled then started to laugh. I started to laugh so hard I had tears running down my face. Malfoy was looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"Oh God I'm surrounded by crazy people, why oh why did I have to pick this carriage?" That only made me laugh harder, I then lost my balance and fell on him. I stopped laughing right then and there. I sat up as fast as I could and waited for his response. When I didn't get one, I turned and he was just facing out the other window. I just decided to drop it.

They were still snogging when we pulled up to the castle. Malfoy got out and I followed him. I turned expecting Luna and Blaise to follow but they remained still snogging.

"Don't worry about them, knowing Blaise he'll keep her there until the last possible minute and make sure she gets to the castle alright. They'll be fine, trust me."

"Well I haven't really been able to trust for you my whole life. But I know Luna and she wont do anything that could put her in a bad situation."

"Hey I can't trust a Weasley either but since they're both our best friends I guess I'll have to."

"Screw you Malfoy." I pushed passed him and started to walk towards the castle.

He shouted behind me, "I'd rather not, you're a Weasley remember?" I just smiled as I walked into the castle.

After the most boring sorting of all time we were able to eat. Luna and Zambini hadn't come back. I just shrugged it off remembering what Malfoy had said. I was sitting next to Hermione because she was sitting the farthest from Harry. I ate two helpings of the meal and one dessert.

When all the food had disappeared Dumbledore stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you all had a good time stuffing yourself silly. I have a few announcements. First are the usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. If it weren't forbidden it would have been called Come and Play forest, so ALL years stay out. Second more items have been added to Filch's list, which is posted on his door. Please visit sometime this year so you'll know what is and isn't allowed. Third, this year we're having two dances, a Halloween dance and Yule Ball. If you receive five or more detentions before either dance you will not be allowed. Fourth years and above may only go to the Yule ball unless younger years are asked to go by older. That is it for now, please return to your dormitories."

Everyone stood up. I looked around but couldn't find Luna or Zambini. I looked around and found Malfoy already walking out with to my distaste Parkinson. I followed them as quickly as I could. When I got with in earshot I heard Malfoy trying to get Parkinson away from him. She finally got the idea and left.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! MALFOY!" He turned around and stood waiting until I caught up.

"You called?"

"Where the hell are they?"

"Where the hell are who?" He was smirking at me.

"Oh don't give me that, you know who I'm talking about. Where are they?"

"Actually I have no clue where they are. I thought Blaise would have been back by now."

"Same with Luna."

We stood there in silence thinking things over. Then all of a sudden Malfoy grabbed my hand and started to run.

"Malfoy what the fuck are you doing?" He turned left and ran down some stairs.

"Him and I have a way of talking to each other over a distance."

"Like what?"

"Cell phones that run by magic. We have to test them out for a year by Ministry's rules before we can introduce them to the country. We have a Patent so no one can steal our ideas. And they seem to be doing better than I thought." He walked up to a portrait and the portrait said, "Why?"

I looked at like it had gone crazy but the Malfoy answered with, "Why not?" I just smiled as he let me in.

"I have my own room because one, I'm head boy and two, my father's rich. Blaise is sharing it with me and I know Lovegood and him will go out so they'll be here a lot. I know you too are with each other constantly so you'll want to try to get in to see her so I let you know the password."

"But you're a Malfoy I thought you wouldn't want to let me in?"

"I don't but Blaise would tell Luna and then Luna would tell you. So it would be a lost cause anyway. Now let me get my cell phone and call him."

He walked across the room to his stuff and dug through his bags until he found his cell phone. I just sat on the bed waiting for him to reach Zambini so I could find out where Luna was.

He finally finished dialing. He had his back to me. "Pick up Blaise, pick up." I heard some ringing on the bed across the room. I walked over and saw the phone on the side of Blaise's bag. I picked it up and answered it. "Malfoy I don't think this is going to work."

He turned to look at me, "What the hell. We're never going to find them."

I hung up. "Malfoy I'm standing across the room from you, hang up." He hung up and sat down.

"Weasley! Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"Malfoy if I knew I wouldn't be here."

"Oh can't stand being in the same room with me?"

"NO!"

"Then why did you come in?"

"You dragged me in!"

"Oh yeah. Whoops. Well all we have to do is wait then."

We sat there waiting and waiting and waiting, until we both fell asleep.


	2. Detention and Clues

"Should we wake them?"

"Sure but get a picture first, this is great blackmail stuff."

I heard the whispering of Luna and Zambini but I was so comfortable and warm I didn't feel like getting up. I did when I heard the clicking of the camera and when I felt and arm pull me tighter. I screamed and shot up. Malfoy jumped and rolled over at the same time causing him to roll on the floor. He then sat up looking around. His blonde hair was disheveled and really messy. His clothes were wrinkled and his face had a groggy look to it.

Luna and Zambini were across the room laughing so hard that they had to use each other for support.

Zambini was the first to speak. "What did you guys do, fall in love and decide to spend the night."

"I wouldn't spend the night with ferret boy if my life depended on it. I was waiting for Luna's return like a best friend should, and we couldn't contact you and I guess we fell asleep." I said while crossing my arms. I could feel my anger flare up.

"You fell asleep in each other's arms? That's taking waiting to a whole new level." Luna said while smirking at me.

"We were sitting up, but I guess we fell over when we were sleeping and I guess I just got cold and pulled her over." Malfoy answered while trying to stand up.

"Oh thanks you were using me as a blanket. I feel so greatly appreciated."

"You should be, that's about all you'll get from me."

"Oh fuck off Malfoy. I didn't have any intentions of spending the night nor will I ever." I stood up with a huff and walked out. I then walked back in and grabbed Luna and dragged her out with me.

"Ginny what the hell is your problem?"

I turned around so I was face to face with her. "You want to know what my problem is Luna? My problem is that you spent all night out with Zambini and didn't even think to tell me. I was doing what a best friend should do; wait for her friend so if anything goes wrong, I'LL BE THERE!"

"Okay you're right. I should have contacted you but I was having such a good time that I forgot. You don't what it's like when you found someone like what I have found in Blaise. I know you don't believe in soul mates but I do, and I think he's it! He makes me forget that time even exists. I love him Ginny I really do, so sorry that I didn't contact you."

I was stunned. I bowed my head in shame and when I looked up I could feel the usual prickling of tears. They slowly rolled down. Luna was hugging a second later.

"I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to holler at you. I was just so caught up in my anger with Ferret boy I took it out on you. I never meant to interfere with your love."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you, Ginny. I'll try to contact you next time, really I will." We gave each other a really tight hug and then separated. We then walked our separate ways to go get ready for classes. I said the password to the Fat Lady and walked in. Luckily only two first years were preoccupying the room so I could get in without my brother on me.

I walked over to the girls' staircase and climbed up. Halfway up to my dorm Hermione was walking down.

"GINEVRA LEEANN WEASLEY! Where the hell were you? You had everyone worrying about you. I thought Ron was going to have a heart attach." Hermione's face was lined with worry and fury.

"I was with Luna. We fell asleep and we just woke up. I would have came back but it's hard to when passed out on a couch." Hermione's face smoothed out.

"Well tell us next time please. You had me worried."

"I will, I promise." I hugged her and continued on my way. I had to lie because I don't think Hermione would take it well if I had said, "Yeah Hermione I was spending the night with Malfoy. We were even sleeping in the same bed." I don't think she would take it too well. Knowing her she would get angry then tell Ron. Then I'll never be allowed to leave the room unless for classes.

I walked up the steps and opened the door to the room I hadn't seen for 3 months. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"OMG Ginny! Like where were you last night? Ron was like so worried about you. Hell you had me worried about you." Ashley said while sitting up. She was my friend is classes. That's about it. We didn't talk much outside of classes. She was too preppy for me. She had blonde hair that she always kept into a messy side ponytail. She wore bright colored clothes and short skirts. She kept the collars up on her jackets. And she had a really preppy voice that got annoying sometimes. But she's really sweet and can come up with good things to talk about in a conversation.

"I accidentally fell asleep with Luna in a empty classroom. We were talking and we just fell asleep I guess. When I woke up I walked back." I walked over to my trunk to get ready for class. I opened it up and grabbed my skirt, shirt, shoes, socks and a tie. Our school doesn't require the girls to wear ties but Luna and I do. We also changed our shoelaces. Mine are black and green to my brother's distaste. Luna's are white and blue. We asked Dumbledore if they were allowed and he said he loved it because they showed diversity in this school. He also said that he was tired of just brown shoelaces and this gave him something to look forward to.

I walked into the bathroom and took a fifteen-minute shower. I got out and got dressed. I dried my hair with my wand and put it up in a half ponytail and half down. I grabbed my silver hoop earrings and put them on. I put on my make up and walked out. I grabbed my book bag and left. I met Hermione in the common room and we left for the Great Hall.

We walked in and found a seat at our table. I took some eggs and sausage. Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules to the people arriving. I was looking at mine:

_**Monday:**_

_9:00-12:00 Double Potions Snape_

_12:00-1:30 Lunch ………_

_1:30-3:00 Medicine Aid Pomfrey _

_3:00-4:30 Muggle Class Bryants_

_4:30-6:00 Ancient Ruins Bolander_

_**Tuesday:**_

_9:00-10:30 Arithmancy Bosley_

_10:30-12:00 Herbology Sprout_

_12:00-1:30 Lunch ………_

_1:30-3:00 Defense of The Dark Arts Lupin_

_3:00-6:00 Double Transfiguration McGonagall_

_**Wednesday:**_

_9:00-12:00 Double Potions Snape_

_12:00-1:30 Lunch ………_

_1:30-4:30 Double Transfiguration McGonagall_

_4:30-6:00 Medicine Aid Pomfrey_

_**Thursday:**_

_9:00-10:30 Astronomy Gibbons_

_10:30-12:00 Muggle Class Bryants_

_12:00-1:30 Lunch ………_

_1:30-4:30 Double Defense Of the Dark Arts Lupin_

_4:30-6:00 Herbology Sprout_

Friday: 

_9:00-12:00 Double Transfiguration McGonagall_

_12:00-1:30 Lunch………_

_1:30-3:00 Medicine Aid Pomfrey_

_3:00-4:30 Astronomy Gibbons_

_4:30-6:00 Muggle Class Bryants_

"Hermione they keep giving me so many double classes. That's a three hour period."

"Yeah and I thought that an hour and a half was bad. Let me see your schedule." I handed it to her.

"Ginny, some of these classes I have at the same time. Do you think they messed up?"

"No it's just that, okay you know how I want to be a Healer?"

"Yeah and you'd be really good at it too."

"Well I was way past advanced for my grade, in potions, transfiguration and Medicine Aid. So I am in those classes with the seventh years."

"Well I can understand Potions and Medicine Aid, but why Transfiguration?" She asked, while sounding impressed at my intelligence.

"Well you never know when you may need to transfigure something to help you."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Well have fun with the Slytherins."

I looked at her like she had gone mad, "What do you mean?"

"Oh we have potions and transfiguration with the Slytherins"

"Ugh that means I'll be with Malfoy."

"And Zambini. Don't forget those two together are the worse than your twin brothers."

I just nodded my head. I still wanted to remain friends with Luna and if they found out about her and Zambini then I would be banned from seeing Luna.

"Well I'm going to head off to classes now, I'll talk to you later." I stood up and left the Great Hall. I walked down to the dungeons and into the classroom.

"You're early Miss Weasley."

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about being in this class."

"Yes Ma'am what is it, and do be quick, I don't want to spend my time talking to you."

I scowled; he has 20 minutes before the stupid class even starts. "Sir, seeing as I'm taking a seventh year class in my sixth year, what will I do next year?"

"Well you'll do independent study. I'll give you the college work and you'll do it on your own."

"So I would turn in my work just like I usually would?"

"Yes, then I would send it to them, they grade it and turn it into me. I keep track of your grade, not the college. It's still a Hogwarts class, just you do college work."

"Thank you sir."

"And for everyone of your classes, if you don't keep your grade up you will be put back." He seemed hopeful that I would.

"That won't be a problem Professor. I will keep it up."

"This is a tough year Ma'am. You might not pass."

"Oh do I have to take the N.E.W.T.S?"

"For this class yes, and same for all your other classes that they have placed you in."

"Okay, thank you sir."

I walked over to the farthest desk possible. "Oh and Miss Weasley, don't get settled, this year you guys have partners and assigned seats."

I looked at him with shock. I hope I'm with a Gryffindor. I sat down and put my head on the desk. I must have fallen asleep because Hermione was shaking my shoulders. I looked up at her.

"You okay Ginny?"

"Huh, yeah, I just fell asleep. I'm fine, I'm just not looking forward too 3 hours of Snape."

"No one does Ginny. Just wait it out." I smiled and waited for the Snape to start the class. He must have left when I was asleep because I couldn't see him anywhere. He then walked in and slammed the door shut.

"These are your new partners and seating arrangements." He was rambling of people. I didn't not want my name to be called for the second or third rows, that was were the double tables are, so someone sat next to you, in front of you and diagonally.

"Ginny Weasley will be partnering with Pansy Parkinson. Across from them Draco Malfoy with Blaise Zambini." I groaned. Of coarse put me with her and them. I'm going to need a lot of restraint from killing her.

He finished with the list and we moved to our designated spots. Malfoy sat down in front of me.

"Just my luck, stuck with Weasley and Parkinson." Malfoy said while sitting down. I looked up at him in surprise. I thought he liked her. I made a mental note to ask him about it.

"Well it's just my luck I'm stuck with three Slytherins two of them Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Oh get over it you slut." Parkinson said. I turned and looked at her.

"Well at least I'm not sleeping with other girls boyfriends."

"He didn't like you anymore, he just thought I was more attractive."

"More attractive than what?" I asked while glaring at her.

"I guess you."

"Oh well they actually don't find you attractive. No it's more like they're guys and they have this thing called a dick and if someone's willing to satisfy it then they go after them. Your not attractive your just a whore." I smirked at her. She got really red in the face. I don't whether from embarrassment or anger. Possibly both.

"Is there a problem here?" Snape asked while standing behind us.

I looked at Pansy just begging her to wimp out and tell. She just remained quiet. I took over, "No sir there isn't."

Then get to work on the potion." He stormed off. I read the directions twice then went to get the ingredients. After in grabbed what I need I sat them down on the desk. I read what had to happen when. I got the amount needed; the size and shape of each ingredient while Pansy sat filing her nails.

"It'd be nice if I could have at least some help. Maybe like put in a ingredient or two." She looked up and said, "Whatever." She grabbed two ingredients and put on in. Luckily that was the one you were supposed to put in but not the other.

"PARKINSON WRONG INGREDIENT. Stir what you just put in counterclockwise 5 times. No pansy other way, other way, THE OTHER WAY!" Malfoy and Zambini were laughing.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the wand and turned it the other way. "God Pansy, what is so hard to understand about those directions?"

"I didn't know what counterclockwise meant, I only know what clockwise was." I looked at her like she had gone crazy. Both of the boys were in tears.

"Well if a curse hurts you, what does a COUNTER curse do?"

"It blocks it, or reverses it."

"Good, it does the OPPOSITE of what it's suppose to do." I rolled my eyes and just decided to do it on my own when Pansy must have gotten board and threw the wrong ingredient in. It ignited then exploded. Everyone was covered in this foul smelling goo. It was brown and sticky and watery at the same time. It smelled like poop, so I'm going to take a wild guess at what were covered in, either that to a look alike.

"Great, Parkinson, just great. If you had listened this wouldn't have happened."

"Well Weasley, unlike you I can buy a new outfit. What are you, a low poorer than dirt person going to do."

I screamed and launched myself at her. Because the floor was covered in the goo we slipped and were on the floor. But me having wrestled with my brothers was able to flip her off then crawl back on. I started to hit punch in the face, speaking between every hit.

"You…are…lower…than…pond scum…I hope…you…get…a STD…and…remain… Sexless…because…of it." I would have gone further but someone pulled me off. I was kicking and screaming but they didn't let me go.

"Miss Weasley! What is the meaning of this?" Snape was the one who dragged me off.

I tried to pull away, "She provoked me. That little bitch shall pay for ruining every little bit of hope I have and ever had. She will pay, she will."

"Miss Weasley, a weeks detention! See me tonight at 7:00." He held me until I got the door and pushed me out. I fell to the ground and I heard the door slam behind me. I stood up and ran all the way to my common room. Once I got in I ran up to my dorm. I ran to my trunk and grabbed a new outfit to wear. I used my wand and cleaned the outfit so all the goo was off but there was still the stain. I took it off and put my new one on. I cleaned my hair and re-put on my makeup. I then ran to my bed and jumped on it and cried. She just had to ruin everything. She took away my boyfriend, she ruined my clothes, she picks on me, and she always brags about what she ahs better. Why does the whore always get more attention than the virgin?

After awhile my crying stopped. I got up and grabbed my bags and left the area. Lunch had already started and I knew that I had to find Luna. I entered the Great Hall and scanned for her black and pink highlighted hair. I didn't see her, so I looked for Zambini, couldn't find him either. I then caught Malfoy's eye. He stood up and walked towards me. He then passed me and I could see his hands motioning me to follow him. I did.

I walked out the doors but I couldn't see him. I then saw an arm pop out of the adjoining hallway and grab me.

"Weasley, what the hell is your problem?"

"What the fuck Malfoy. What are you talking about?"

"What was with Parkinson?"

"You saw it, everyone did, and I just reacted in anger. Now please leave me be." I pushed to walk away but he pushed me against the wall.

"Weasley, you better hope she doesn't tell her parents in embarrassment, she looks like hell."

"I hit her hard enough to bruise her, she should have a few purple dots on her face, she can hide it with magic."

"That's not the point Weasley, she is very good at getting revenge."

"Why the hell do you care? I'm a Weasley and you're a Malfoy."

"Because, one Luna would be upset and then Zambini would be mad because I didn't tell you and not telling you would make Luna upset."

I just stared at him.

"Oh just forget it, the other reason is, it takes a lot of guts to do that to Parkinson and I don't like her so you at least get an ounce of warning from me." He let go of me and walked away, as he was about to step out into the hallway I said, "Thanks Malfoy, see you around."

I walked away feeling weird. Malfoy being at least a little nice was just wrong.

I went to the rest of my classes without any problem. As I was eating dinner I kept getting, "Way to go Ginny." "Hey great defense and offense" Everyone was congratulating me except Harry, he was glaring at me. I finished my dinner 10 minutes before 7. I made my way down the dungeons.

I entered the dungeon to see Snape and Malfoy talking. The room was still covered in the goo. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"Ahhh Miss Weasley. Well thanks to Miss Parkinson we weren't able to use this classroom, but you did provoke her and you did get detention, so you may clean. I have a Staff Meeting, so I'm leaving Malfoy here in charge." I just nodded as he left the room.

"I have also been told by Snape that you are to use NO magic. The bucket, broom and mop are over there in the corner." I just nodded as I looked over at it. I leaned down and took my shoes and socks off. I then slid a pair of gym shorts over top of my skirt and very carefully took of my skirt. (A.n It is possible; I've done it before) Malfoy was looking at me like I had gone crazy. "Malfoy I don't want to get another outfit dirty, besides you didn't see anything." I walked over to get the bucket and mop. I filled the bucket up with water from the sink and got to work. I had to keep dumping and refilling my bucket from all the goo. After 2 hours I was finally finished, tables and floors.

"Okay Malfoy you ready to go?" I didn't get response and I looked over. He had fallen asleep. I walked over and started to sake him awake. That wasn't working so took my wand out and got really close to him and made it shoot out silly string but with a loud bang. He flew backwards in the chair and landed on the ground. But unfortunately he took me down with him. That side of the room was now covered in silly string and Snape just had to see it the silly string and me on top of Malfoy.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Malfoy and Weasley you to have detention for the rest of week together and clean this up, and no but's about it."

Him and I cleaned up as fast as we could and ran out. Once we were out the dungeons we started to laugh.

"Thanks Weasley, no I have detention. Thanks." He grabbed his cell phone. I saw him dial a number then he pushed a button on the side so I could here everything.

Someone picked up, "Yo what's up Malfoy?"

"Where are you?"

"Dude in the bedroom having the most wonderful time with Luna."

"Zambini the condoms are in the top right draw in my nightstand."

"Oh thanks, but we wont need them, just making out. You bringing Ginny?"

He turned to look at me, "You want to go? It won't be fun because the lovebirds will be preoccupied with each other."

"Sure, I guess."

"Yeah Blaise I'm bringing her." Malfoy said while looking somewhere in the distance.

"Hey Ginny?" It was Luna.

"Yeah girl?"

"Bring something to wear to bed, I'm staying the night and I want you there, okay?"

"I guess. What about my clothes? I can't go up to my common room and expect to leave again?"

"We'll worry about it when the time comes. Just come up Ginny, PLEASE!"

"Alright, I'll spend the night. See you in a few minutes." I handed the phone back to Malfoy who hung up.

"You ready to go Weasley?"

"I was ready before you even made the call." I walked passed him and made my way to his room. In about a minute I saw him walking next to me.

"What is your problem Weasley? Huh? Why do you treat me like I'm just some stupid person not worth your time?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"You're just some stupid person not worth my time. Get it straight Malfoy. Just the first level is enough to tell you we shouldn't cross paths. You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor and, and you're a Malfoy."

"Well thank you, now I now what last name to say when they ask."

"Shut up. I mean you're a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley, our family hates each other. I don't know why though. I mean when I ask all I get is don't worry about it or a subject change." I looked him square in the eye.

"I don't know either Weasley. I ask and get the same answers. They're hiding something from us and I know it. But all I know is what I have been taught, to hate you and your family. But with you for some strange reason I can't"

"I have no problem hating you Malfoy." I turned around and continued walking. There was silence until I arrived at the portrait. Malfoy said the password and we entered. I set my bag on the floor near the door and walked in. Luna and Blaise were nowhere to be seen and the room was empty.

I noticed something I hadn't seen before. A door was wide open and I could see stairs leading up."

"Ummm that's the guest rooms and balcony." Malfoy said while walking over to his closet. He grabbed two pairs of sweatpants and shirt, and then took of his shirt. He then pulled down his pants and I was blushing so bad. I turned around and grabbed my bag to start on some homework.

"Here Weasley, they might be big on you, but here's some pants and a shirt to wear to bed. The pants were made out of black cotton and the shirt green cotton.

"Oh um thank you, is there anywhere I could change?"

"Yeah there's a bathroom right over there." He pointed a door on the opposite side of the room. I walked over and quickly changed. I smiled as put on the shirt. It smelled really good. I walked back out and put my clothes with my stuff.

The pants were a little big so the hung on my hips and were really baggy and really comfortable. The shirt was fine for me; it fell down to my thighs and didn't cling. I liked the outfit and the smell was a bonus. I looked over at Malfoy to thank him when I noticed something. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could clearly see a necklace hanging from his chest. I walked over and got really close to him.

"Weasley, I gave you some clothes, that's not an invitation to have sex. What the hell are you doing, don't touch that."

I had reached out and grabbed the necklace for a closer view. It was sterling silver and had a heart for a pendant. A topaz stone was placed where the two ends of the heart met at the bottom.

"That's very pretty Malfoy, why would you were something like that?"

"I don't know it's always been with me for as long as I could remember. I don't show anyone it though. No one in my family knows I have it."

"Can I see it for a second." The necklace was striking something familiar in me, like I had seen it before. He took it off and handed it to me. I flipped it over and I could see finely engraved in the heart, "To my Ginny Weasley."

"It has my name." He took it from me and saw that it did.

"How did you know about that? I swear I didn't take it from you. I don't even know how I got it."

"I don't know how, it's just looked familiar to me. Hey maybe you can help me understand this one." I walked over to my stuff and reached into my skirts pocket. I pulled out the watch and handed it to him.

"I don't know how I got it, but I did. I never showed anyone in fear of getting in trouble." He was looking at it and then he gave an awkward smile.

"This is mine. I remember my father giving it to me and then being very upset when I didn't know where it was. I had forgotten all about this. How did you find it?"

"I was just cleaning my room and found it with a bunch of my old stuff. I couldn't tell you how I got it."

"Don't you find this strange? We both have something from each other, no clue how we got it yet we remember that it's ours."

"And that our family is keeping something from us about the hating of each other."

We stood staring at each other, contemplating what could have possibly happened. He then handed me the necklace, "Here you might want this."

"No keep it, we have it for some reason we might as well figure out why by keeping it, besides the watch brings me good luck."

"Same with the necklace." He put the necklace back on and I carefully put the watch on.

We then started on our homework. After about two hours we decided to call it quits and went to bed. I took Blaise's. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit that pillow.

_I was dangling from the floor. Some boy had my hands holding me up. I looked down and saw that I was up four stories high. The wood I had stepped on must have broken the others too. My teddy bear fell from my arms and landed somewhere amongst the rubble. I was screaming and crying also. I looked up to see who was holding me but his face was in the shadows. I could see the watch on my arm but I couldn't tell if he was wearing my necklace. If he was that meant he was Malfoy but to my dismay I couldn't._

_I tired to hoist myself up but I wasn't strong enough. I looked to be 3 years old. That's when two men ran into the room. I could only make out my dad as one but not the other._

I sat up straight in my bed. Malfoy was leaning over me.

"Ginny you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were screaming and kicking. And also crying."

"Just a nightmare, a nightmare that seemed so real though. It was like a memory or something."

"Well as long as you don't die in here I'm okay. Try explaining that one to the Ministry. I don't how she died. Yes sir she is in my room, dead and a Weasley but I swear I didn't kill her." I smiled and rolled over. He went back to bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Friendships and Wonderings

"Please Ginny, I don't want to be there all alone." Luna was begging me.

"You won't be you'll be with Blaise."

"I want my best friend there to, you can talk to Draco."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EVEN TALK TO ME? Forget it Luna, you can go with them and die of embarrassment BY YOURSELF!" I said with a smirk, I was planning on going up with her but I'd rather give her a hard time first.

"And you call me your best friend? Fine I'll just tell Draco that you are in so much love with him that you can't be around him."

"Who's in love with me?" I turned around and Malfoy was standing there. I turned to look at Luna who looked like she was daring me to answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing Malfoy, we were just talking about how I was going to sit with you guys and I know who likes you."

"Weasley shut the hell up, she was going to tell me that you like me as a threat."

"Then why may I ask did YOU ask?"

"Because, it's so fun to infuriate you. And you look so cute when you're angry."

I flipped him off and turned around and walked with Luna to the Slytherin table.

"Hey guys. Luna sat down and I sat down across from her. And lucky me Malfoy sat down next to me.

"Hey Weasley, wont your brother be worrying about you?"

"Yeah, he'll probably confine me in a empty closet that can only be accessed by him from the outside."

"Ginny will be fine if she just sticks with us. Right Ginny?" Blaise asked while piling food on his plate. His blue eyes looked at me and winked. I turned and found a pair of silver eyes looking at me. I suddenly remembered something.

Flashback begins 

_ I was running down the hill in my back yard. I was squealing and someone was chasing me. I slipped and rolled down the hill. I lay at the bottom with my eyes closed giggling. I opened them when I felt a presence above me. I opened them and found myself staring into a pair of silver eyes._

_ "That was very graceful Ginny." He held out his hand for me to grab onto and get up._

_ "I'm only three Draco. I can't help it, besides I wouldn't have if you hadn't been chasing me."_

_ "I wouldn't have chased you if you had just given me a kiss like I asked." _

_ I stood facing him and I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mouth. I pulled away blushing. I also heard a sound of a camera click. Charlie stepped out form the woods. _

_ "Hahahaha I have evidence of you two in love." He smiled and walked away. I looked at Draco who just took my hand. Our fingers entwined and we started to walk up the big hill._

_ "Ginny don't be embarrassed, I love you a lot."_

_ "Draco you're my best friend and I love you for that. I also love you because I like you." I leaned over and kissed him again. _

_Flashback ends_

I looked up at Malfoy in a different light. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Weasley what's your problem?"

"I want to know if you remember this. I want to know because I'm not sure what I remember is true or a figment of my imagination!"

"What do you want me to remember?"

"I want you to think back to when I was three and you four." He looked at me like I was going nuts. "Just do it Malfoy! We were at my house and we were running down a hill." He seemed to concentrate really hard then his eyes went wide. "What do you remember Malfoy?"

He took my hands and entwined them together. "I remember this." He leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips.

I stood startled. I thought he would tell me, not play it out again. I was surprised by my reaction. I wasn't disgusted. I actually liked it. "Well I guess we had the same memory, meaning it really happened."

"But we were so close in that dream, it's not like a one time thing." Malfoy said while leaning against the wall

"I noticed. Do you think that's how we both got each other's things?" I asked while leaning against the wall next to him.

"No, I was wearing mine and you were wearing yours. Something happened I know it." Malfoy said while turning to look at me. "Have you had a more of these flashbacks?"

I thought back to my dream, but it was a dream not a flashback. "No I haven't, just a dream."

"Well I wonder what happened to our friendship. I mean we were best friends and even had crushes on each other."

"Knowing me I wouldn't end a best friendship. I think this lies in with our parents. But my Dad wouldn't have put and end to something that I love."

"Who took the picture?"

"Charlie did, why?"

"Maybe if we look at the photo we can see if there were any details that's not in our memory."

"I need a fireplace then." Charlie lived in Romania and this was the only way to really contact him without having to wait two weeks of transport.

"There's one in my room." We stood up and started to walk to his room. We were up the entrance stairs when the Dream Team was coming down.

"Ginny! Where were you last night?" Ron seemed livid.

"You promised me Ginny that you would tell me if you weren't going to come upstairs to the common room. Why didn't you?"

I felt really guilty but saying I was with Luna in Malfoy's room wouldn't go over well. "I told you I had detention. Snape made me clean up the explosion. I took me forever. By the time I was done and upstairs everyone had gone to bed. I just woke up early this morning and came down before you guys were up."

Hermione looked at me mouthing the word oh. Her cheeks were bright pink. Ron seemed to be getting angrier.

"Then why are you walking with a MALFOY?" I looked up at him like he was the most stupid person I had ever seen.

"Maybe, just maybe Ron he just happened to be walking up at the same time."

"Then why wasn't he insulting you?"

"I don't know Ron. Why? Do you want him to insult me? If so you are an insufferable prick!"

"I don't want Ferret to insult you but I think something is going on that I should know."

"You really want to know?" He nodded his head. I smirked and stepped down three steps where Malfoy was and stood next to him. "You still want to know?" I turned and kissed Malfoy right on his lips. I pulled away, crossed my arms and glared at Ron. He was opening and closing his mouth.

"Oh for God's sake Weasley close your mouth. You look more like a fish than a weasel." He closed it and started to turn red. He walked, no more like stomped down the steps. He got right in front of Malfoy's face and said to just above a whisper but sounded like he was shouting it. "If you ever lay another part of your body on my sister again I swear I will make it to where you wont even have a part to reproduce. Do I make myself clear?"

Malfoy's face remained emotionless, "Rest assured Weasel I wont touch your precious little sister and if I do you wouldn't have the balls to do anything to me." He pushed past him and continued up the steps. I stood aside and watched as the Dream Team walked down. I made sure they were safely in the great hall before I ran up the steps and into Malfoy's room.

"That was one hell of a kiss Weasley."

"OMG he pisses me off to no hell. I wanted to do something that would piss him of more."

"Thanks, now I have a castration threat against me!"

"Don't worry you're safe, he has said that to everyone of my boyfriends."

"He seemed really, really serious though."

I paused and thought about that for a minute, "Yeah he did actually. You may want to watch your back. Now can I have some floo powder?"

He handed it to me and I threw it into the fire. Green flames shot up. "We have to say it at the same time so we can both be there to see it. And the name is Charlie's Apartment room in the Romanian Dragon Resort."

"Have you gone nuts? That's a mouthful!"

"Can you actually say it?"

"Yeah."

"Then please do, 1…2…3… C HARLIE'S APARTMENT ROOM IN THE ROMANIAN DRAGON RESORT."

We stuck our heads in and waited for the spinning to stop. "Charlie you there? CHARLIE?"

He came running from the other room. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember when you caught me and Malfoy here kissing on film?"

"Yeah I still have it, why?"

"We'd like to see it please." Malfoy said with a hint of impatience.

"I thought Dad had said you guys were to never see each other again? Oh shit you weren't suppose to know that. Here it is and you guys can keep it. I have to go. Love you Ginny, bye."

We pulled out and sat down on his bed in silence. I sat toying with the photo not even looking at it.

"Your Dad knew we were friends and he told you to never see me again? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I don't remember that. I would have if I knew. Lets just look at the photo." I flipped it over and Malfoy sat down next to me. He took the end closest to him and we looked at. I had my hair in two braids but it was coming out. My clothes and face had dirt on it. Of course Malfoy was clean and proper. Our eyes were closed and our lips pressed together. I was in fact three and him four.

"Well it's just like the memory." Malfoy said while smirking it. I noticed something else, a figure in the distance off to the side. I pointed at it and said, "Malfoy what's that?"

He took out his wand, "I don't know let me see." He cast an engorgement charm on it so that it was the size of the bed. We stood on the side and we could clearly see who it was.

"It's my father." Malfoy said.

"He must have seen us together and got mad."

Malfoy looked out at the wall in front of him, "No he was mad that I was in love."

"Draco." He turned to look at me and my eyes went wide. It slipped out and it felt so natural. "Draco what do you think really happened?"

"I don't know. But something happened and I'm going to find out."

"No Draco we'll found out. It had to do something with me too and we need to do this together." I gave him my hand and he shook it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After both Malfoy and I had our detention we were sitting on his bed. Luna and Blaise were on the opposite trying to work but Blaise was doing something to Luna to throw her off from concentrating. Malfoy and I were looking at Luna's laptop at the Internet. We were looking for a certain house.

"Hey Draco I have an idea. Go to and type in haunted houses and click on images." He did just that. The first picture that came up my eyes went wide. It looked so familiar.

"Draco, does that look familiar to you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'll print it out." It came out and he sat the paper on his nightstand.

"So we know that we were once best friends. We have each other's personal items. We also know that it had to happen sometime after the kiss. So what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." We sat in silence for a while.

Draco was the first to speak, "Have you ever wondered how the hell Hagrid came to exist?"

I looked at him "I think you should know, you're the Slytherin Sex God."

"No think about it this way. Hagrid's mom is a giant and his dad's a human. How is that possible? I mean he could probably fit his whole self into her."

"That's sick and gross Draco, that really is."

"But still he got a giant pregnant? What are the odds of that happening?"

"Who knows who cares?"

"It makes you wonder though doesn't it?" He said with a smirk.

"Now it does. Why the hell did you even have to bring it up?" I pushed him off the bed. I laughed at his predicament. He then jumped up and tackled me. He straddled me and started to tickle me. I giggled and squirmed under him. He then stopped and bent down near my face, "I wouldn't squirm if I was you."

"Why is that Mr. Malfoy?" I squirmed again and I felt something harden against me. I blushed. He got off mumbling something about a cold shower. He walked upstairs and to the bathroom. I grabbed my work and got started on my homework.

He came down in just his boxers and his hair all wet in his face. He sat down across from me and started to do his homework. It was well after midnight when we stopped.

"Draco, I don't want to go back to my common room, I'm mad at Ron, can I sleep here?"

"Sure, do you want to borrow the pajamas again?" he asked while retrieving them from next to the bed.

"Yeah." I took them and went to the bathroom to change. I came back and put my clothes down. "I am going to need to get a new uniform tomorrow, I man wearing that one today was just a little gross from wearing it the day before but it was for short period of time and I didn't feel like going back."

"Then leave tomorrow when you know the Dream Team has gone to breakfast. But where are you going to sleep?"

"Well we were best friends before, why not just share a bed. NOT LIKE THAT!" He had gotten this smirk on his face. He then patted the space next to him and I ran and jumped on. I got under the covers and fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_ I was standing in front of an old house. It was the house in the picture. I turned and smiled when I saw Draco standing next to me. We exchanged our possessions and then grabbed hands and walked in. _

_ The house was extremely old and was rotting out in some places. I kept hearing the sound of rats and mice and other critters. I held Draco's hand tighter. I was three and Draco four. I held my teddy bear tighter. We continued to walk up eventually reaching a long set of stairs. We walked up to the fourth floor and continued to explore. I suddenly felt the floor give way. I dropped my teddy bear but Draco kept good hold on me. I started to try to get my self up but couldn't do it._

_Flashback ends_

"Ginny! Wake up, GINNY?" I felt shoulders shaking me. I sat up and started to breath heavily.

"You okay?" Draco was looking at me, and for the first time I could see concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You were thrashing about screaming. You started to sweat and mumble. I didn't get concerned until you started to mumble my name."

I looked at him and retold what happened. After I was done I started to cry. Everything was just falling apart around me. My life isn't what it had been and now it was becoming something I don't want. I felt Draco pick me up and set me in his lap and started to try to soothe me.

"Wake up you to love birds." It was Blaise this time. I opened my eyes and found myself lying directly on Draco. He didn't seem to mind though. I scrambled off and sat down. I then stood up and grabbed my clothes. "I have to change. Draco I'll see you in the Great Hall, save me a spot." I ran out and to my common room.

I quickly changed and put on my make up. I ran out and down the steps. I entered the Great hall and saw Ron stand up. I quickly turned and made my way to the Slytherin table. I sat down and started to get my food.

"Ginny what is the meaning of this?" Ron was towering over me.

"I'm sitting with Luna and I'm eating breakfast. Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"Why yes I do. One, your sitting with the Slytherins, two, Luna is sitting across from you and your sitting next to Malfoy. And three you're talking to Malfoy."

"One, I'm sitting with Luna and she wants to sit with Blaise, therefore I have to sit with the Slytherins. I am sitting across from Luna because she wants to sit next to Blaise and Malfoy is sitting next to me because he wants to sit near his friend. And why the hell do you think it's okay to stick your big fat ugly nose in MY business. You need to step back and let me live my life. I am sixteen years old and a sixth year. I am not a baby anymore. Now please fucking leave ME ALONE!" I had stood up in the middle of speaking and I sat back down.

"Ginny if you don't leave this table this instant I swear I'll tell mum."

"WHO CARES? Tell her for all I care. She may tell me to stay away but I won't. And if you tell Ron I swear I will make your life a living hell. I will hurt you were it hurts the most. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron actually backed up. The whole Great hall was silent as they watched us fight. Most new that I had the worst temper of all the siblings followed closely by Ron though.

"Ginny don't say you weren't warned. Dad said you were to never spend time around Malfoy ever again. He's not what he seems just remember that." He turned around and walked away. Everyone's eyes were on me, "What the hell are you all looking at?" They quickly went back to there food. I sat down and buried my face in my arms.

"Well now everyone knows that you girls sit here." Blaise said then laughed. I looked up at him and glared. His smile went to a frown. He looked at Luna for comfort but jumped when he saw her face. She was glaring too. Blaise shrugged his shoulders and said, "What?"

"Give it up mate, girls are the hardest to figure out." Draco said while grabbing his stuff. I grabbed my stuff too.

"Hey Draco, my brother remembers and he's younger then you. I'm going to talk to him about it."

"How can you? You hate him and he's mad at you."

"Just tell him I'm sorry and didn't know what I was talking about."

"Whatever works. I don't understand though. How could we have been best friends and love each other than forget about each other?" Draco asked.

"You're asking me? I don't know! We live in a magical world. Something was bound to happen. I mean you were four, people usually have memories at four years old, especially something big like that."

"My father had something to do with it, I know it. Hey instead of lunch can you go out the lake. It'll be quieter and we can try to piece more. That dream really helps."

We walked into the Potions classroom.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy may I please ask you to come here?"

"Well sir why don't you just ask, you don't have to ask to ask?" Draco said while smirking at him. Snape looked confused but he shook his head and beckoned us over.

"To prevent another disaster like Monday's I am going to need to move Miss Weasley to another location and partner. I want to put you two together. But if you guys fight, argue or explode anything you guys will have a month's detention for each one. Can you do it?"

We both nodded our heads. "Good. Will you two please move to the very back? You will be changing seats with Bulstrode and Granger."

We moved to the very back. We high- fived each other and got our stuff out. We completed the potion to perfection. We were a half hour earlier than everyone else and we got permission to leave.

"Don't you find it odd that he put us together?" Draco asked while switching his bags to other shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess. I mean yeah we may not have gotten along but I don't find it odd. Maybe he was just finding an excuse to put us into detention."

"That doesn't sound like Snape though." I looked at Draco and he looked at me and asked, "What? It doesn't."

"Actually this sounds a lot like Snape. He hates Gryffindors and Weasleys. Besides why would he want to put us together if he knew were once best friends?"

"I don't know? I wasn't even aware he knew." Draco said pulling open the entrance doors. We walked towards the lake.

"I bet Dumbledore knew and told him."

"How would Dumbledore know?"

"It's Dumbledore, he knows everything."

"No he doesn't! He doesn't know anything! He may say he does but he's wrong." Draco had stopped walking and was shouting out in anger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He just pushed pass me and walked to the lake faster than anyone I had ever seen. I tried to catch up with him but he had already sat down on the lakeshore. I sat down next to him.

"I hated going back to my house. My father was and still is nowhere near what a father should be." He lifted his sleeve and showed me a long wide scar that went to the middle of his back the down the center, right past his spine. "My father was mad at me, well no he was mad that Buckbeak escaped so he took it out on me. He put the Crucio curse on me and when I was just about to blackout he threw me from the highest set of stairs in the house. I landed right on the bottom of the steps. You can tell where the step was. The scar going up the arm is the railing; the one going across the back is the height edge and the line going down is the length edge."

I just sat there with my eyes wide open. I could feel the tears strolling down my face.

Draco leaned over and put his hand on both sides of my face. He wiped the tears off and kissed my forehead. "Don't cry Ginny, it's in the past. I am over it. I'm so used to it just faze it out. I've never known what it's liked to be loved. And don't going asking how I stay alive. I've never had it so I don't miss what I have never had."

"You're wrong. You have been loved, I used to love you and you love me."

"But that's in the past, we just became friends again Ginny. I can't remember being loved so therefore I consider myself to have never been loved." He then stood up and pulled his shirt off. He kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"It's September and it's hot outside. I'm going swimming."

"One it's only 80 degrees outside and two in your boxers?"

"Who is going to see and also my boxers look like swimming trunks. AND girls wouldn't mind seeing me in my boxers."

"I think my brother would. Oh who cares just jump in and freeze your ass off. Hey where you going?" he had started to walk backwards from the lake.

"You'll see." He then took off running. When he got to the edge of the lake he jumped and pulled his legs to his body. When he hit the water it splashed up all around him and some landed on me. I started to worry when I noticed he wasn't coming back up. I got really close to the edge to look for him. It was really murky and muddy so it was hard to see. I started to worry. I knew it was kind of deep where he had jumped so he might have gone really far down and get stuck. Then he jumped up grabbed me and pulled me in. Once I was under the water he let go of me. I swam up to the top and took a deep breath. I couldn't touch the bottom. I was only 5'5" so a 6' lake would be hard for me to stand in. I then felt two arms pick me up and hold me bridal style. Draco was 6'6" so he could stand and breath at the same time.

"You prick! What if I had landed on my head? What if I couldn't swim?"

"You've been swimming since you were two. I had a flashback last night were we had gone swimming in some lake near your house. You told me you had been swimming since you were two."

I thought about what he had said. "I remember now. That's where I slipped and hit my head."

"Yeah and you cried for about 15 minutes while I held you and rocked you."

"Thanks for holding me up right now."

"I can also swim with a person in my arms, forwards, backwards, and on my back."

"Don't you even dare Draco." To late he had already started to swim backwards. We had gotten about 30 feet from the lakeshore. He then dropped me. I started to sink until I kicked my feet and started to rise. When I broke the surface of the water I could hear Draco laughing.

"You ass! How deep is this water?"

"It's about 15 feet deep. Hey I'm swimming just as hard you are now."

"No for me I have to swim harder, I'm shorter." I then turned around and started to head back. I was about ten feet from the shore when Draco grabbed me.

"Gods girl you swim fast. Look I'm sorry for all of this." He pulled me close and hugged me.

"It's okay. Yeah it is cold and I can't touch the bottom, but I did have fun."

"I think we should get back and change."

"You think?" He took me to the shore and I pulled myself up. Draco did the same.

"Why do we have to change, we do have wands and I know the drying spell." I said while pulling out my wand.

"I forgot. I am only in my boxers so I can dry faster." He cast the spell on his clothes and in five seconds he was able to put his shirt and pants on. It took me about a minute to dry myself. Draco cast a warming spell on the both of us. We sat down and pulled out the picture of the house and a picture with us kissing. We also had written down our memories.

"Okay so we know we were once friends, and my father hated it."

"We also know that my brothers remember us being friends and us being split."

"What really happened and why did it happen?"

I looked at all we had and frowned, "We need more info. I am going to have to try and get it out of my brother tonight."

"Okay, I guess I'll seen you tomorrow then."

"Yeah because I'm going to sleep in my dorm tonight."

Draco looked at his watch and yelped. "We have ten minutes before our next class starts." He helped me up and we took of running. We went our different ways for our next class. I sat down in my seat in Transfiguration right when the bell rang.

Hermione sat right behind me and she slipped me a note. It read: _Ron's really mad at you. Talk to him please! _I wrote back saying, _I will, it's just errrr why wont he leave me alone?_

_ He's your brother._

_ So it gets annoying. I'll talk to him only if he listens and will tell me something I need to know._

_ What?_

_ Nothing, I want to catch him off guard and I know you'll tell him._

_ Shhhhhh! I wontfingers crossed_

_ HA I knew you would. Well I'll talk to you after class. _I sent her the note and got started trying to transfigure a cat into a stool. It turned out good except the ends had cat feet. It also had a hairy feel to it.

When the bell rang for the class to end Hermione caught up with me. "Ginny where were you last night, I know you weren't in your room, I checked."

"I was with Luna."

"Who else? I know there is someone else with you."

"And Blaise, because he's Luna's boyfriend. Why do you care?"

"Ever since your break up with Harry you've been acting different."

"I'm breaking free. I'm tired of being the little sister. I want to be Ginny and I'm going to make myself Ginny. Not Ron's little sister, not Harry's ex-girlfriend, not Looney Lovegood's best friend, just Ginny."

"Just don't take it to far. Don't try to hard to change yourself to the point you won't recognize yourself. Did that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I wont change myself to the point were no one will even recognize me. I won't okay. No I have to go." I hugged and hurried off to my next class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I walked into the Gryffindor common room and searched for Ron. I saw him on the couch next to Hermione. His back was to me. Harry was sitting on a chair next to the couch. He was facing me. I slowly walked towards Ron. The whole common room was silent anticipating what would happen.

"Dude why did it go quiet?" Ron asked while looking around. Harry pointed towards me. "I think she's the reason." Ron followed his finger. I stood there and smiled. I then bolted and threw myself around Ron. I started crying and squeezing him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Ginny. I forgive you. Malfoy must have done something to you." I rolled my eyes; he was so stupid to fall for this.

"Why did I ever think he would just sit next to me?"

"I don't I guess you must have uh never mind."

"No tell me Ron." I sat down on the other side of him.

"Well I was going to say you might have rekindled your old friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"Well here's what happened."

_Flashback (RON'S POV)_

"_Ron, Mr. Malfoy is dropping off his son today. He will come everyday because we need to watch him to pay off a debt."_

"_But Daddy, they're rich. Why don't they just get maid?"_

"_That's what I said but they don't want to waste their money on a maid. And we can pay off a debt to them."_

"_What's his son's name?"_

"_Draco."_

"_What's he like?"_

"_I don't know Ron. You'll have to find out." Dad stood up and walked out the room. I sat there staring at the door he left._

_Flashback ends (GINNY POV)_

"When I was young I used to be an inside person. I would play games, read, yes Hermione I use to love to read. I also liked building puzzles or crossword puzzles or word searches. Malfoy was an outside person."

_Flashback begins (Ron's POV)_

_ My mum and dad where standing in the front doorway. My mom was doing the talking while my dad was just nodding. "He'll be okay we promise. We have brought up children before he'll be in good care. Of course we'll spend time with his Latin. He'll get his required food intake and if he wants a nap we will let him. We will make sure he doesn't get dirty either." They stepped back to let in a boy just a few inches shorter than me in. He had the lightest blonde hair I have ever seen, almost white. It hung down a little in the front and back. He had the weirdest eyes, grey. He stood straight and walked with dignity. He had on a pair of blue jeans that were a little baggy on him. He had a on a blue and grey button up shirt. It was open and he had a white shirt underneath. My parents closed the door and walked into the kitchen_

_ I stood up and walked over to him. I had on a pair of torn blue jeans and a baggy Chudley Cannons tee shirt. I stuck out my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Ron. It's nice to have you around here."_

_ He just looked at and replied, "That's nice, _Ron,_ did your parents make you say that?"_

"_No I came up with that on my own. It's respectful."_

"_Like you would know what respectful meant. Now what can we do in this place?"_

"_You want to build a puzzle together?"_

_ He looked at me like I was a pile of throw up. "No. I want to go outside. You guys live on a farm slash forest slash who knows what else." _

_ I stuck my tongue out. "I don't like going outside. It's boring."_

_ He stood there with impatience. "I want to go outside and that means we'll go outside."_

"_I'll take you." I could here a voice behind Malfoy. I leaned over and Malfoy turned around. It was my only sister Ginny. She was three years old. She had on a blue skirt and a pink shirt. Her hair was in pigtails._

"_And you are?" Malfoy asked._

"_I'm Ginny. I'm three years old. I'll go outside with you if you want me to." _

_ Ginny loved to go outside. She had to have a bath everyday because she was so dirty from being out there._

"_I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm four years old. And lead the way."_

"_Is it okay Ron if I go outside with him. I don't want to take you buddy away."_

"_It's okay Ginny, you can have him." She smiled and grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out the room. I watched them play from the inside. _

_ Flashback ends (Ginny POV)_

"You guys would play everyday. You two were best friends. Lucius hated that. And I was jealous. I had no one in the house. Then one day you were sitting on the couch looking outside. It was raining. Dad came into the room and asked you what you were looking at. You replied saying you were looking for Malfoy. He told you that he wasn't coming over again and that you were to never see him again. You cried for days and days. Charlie finally got you to stop crying. You were a tough and strong girl. You would drag me outside to play. That how I became what I am now."

"Because I became friends with Draco, Lucius became mad?"

"Yeah. It was weird. He seemed frightened that you guys were friends."

"Oh thanks. Well thanks for the info. I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed." I hugged him goodnight and walked upstairs. I put on my pajamas and went to bed.


	4. Brothers and Dreams

A.N- Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I really appreciate that! And no, Luna and Blaise haven't really noticed the closeness yet. They see something budding but that's it. 

A week had gone by and I hadn't told Draco what had happened. The only time we got to talk was in potions and that wasn't enough time. Ron was keeping a close eye on me. He was starting to get on my nerves. I hadn't been able to talk to Luna at all. The only person I have been able to talk to is Hermione. She's not that bad but it's just not the same. Harry doesn't even talk to me.

"I'm so glad Ginny that you're finally away from those Slytherins. I don't know what I was going to do with you. I think Luna is a bad influence on you."

"She's not a bad influence on me. She is just in love with a Slytherin and why does that matter with me."

"Well you'd have to a be a slut to go out with a Slytherin, and I'm afraid she'll make you one."

"Luna is not a slut and I will never be one. How dare you say that!"

"Who else would go out with a Slytherin if they weren't a slut? Everyone knows the sleep with someone every night."

"Well what would you call Harry then. He's sleeping with Pansy and she's a Slytherin. In fact she's the biggest slut of them all. Why don't you worry about him?"

"I have no say over what he does."

"But you have say over what I do? What's the difference?"

"You're my only sister. That's the difference. I'm just looking out for you. And if keeping you away from Luna is the best choice than that's what I'll do."

"I'm not a slut nor will I ever be." Tears were already strolling down my face. I bolted out of the common room. I ran down to the fourth floor and made my way to Draco's room. I said the password and ran in. I was sobbing by then.

Draco was on the bed working on his homework. He hadn't looked up yet. "Finally Zabini I thought I would die of old age waiting for you to get back from Luna's." At the mention of her name I started to cry even harder. Draco looked up. He scrambled off the bed and ran over to me.

"What happened?" he pulled me into his arms. I just cried on his shoulder. He picked me up and walked over to the couch. We sat down and I just continued crying. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"He…He…called me…a…a…a slut. He…told me that I…I…I…couldn't be with Luna because…she's a…a…a slut too."

"You're not a slut Ginny. I don't like sluts, that's why I broke up with Parkinson. I wouldn't be friends with you if you were. Don't listen to him; he's just upset he can control you anymore." We just sat there while I slowly calmed down. I looked into his eyes and he looked in mine. He slowly leaned in and I leaned in so I was a couple centimeters from his lips. "Thank you Draco." He then captured my lips with his. His lips were soft. The kiss was gentle and he didn't pry.

I then heard a camera flash. "I wouldn't believe myself unless I had a picture. A Weasley and a Malfoy kissing, I hope I'm not dreaming."

"Geez Ginny, what happened, decided to take my route and realize that Slytherins are the best you could go for?"

"Zambini, I thought you were dropping Luna of in her dormitory. She might as well just move in." Draco said while getting off the couch. Both gave wide smiles.

"Well that's just what we decided." Draco stopped and turned around. Luna held up her stuff. He turned to me, "Ginny as my only wish, can you move in too so I can keep my sanity and also have someone to talk to?"

"Well you lost your sanity awhile ago but yes I'll move in too."

"Yes, a party every night." Luna shouted. She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. "We so need to catch up with our talk."

"How about another night? I'd like to talk to Draco."

"Well duh, I already promised Blaise a good night if I could move in."

"Well don't keep him waiting, and please put a silencing charm on the room." She giggled and ran upstairs to her waiting boyfriend.

"I guess we're going to have to re due my room huh?" Draco asked while looking around.

"Well we can start and talk at the same time. My brother told me how we became friends in the first place." As we were rearranging the furniture I retold him what had happened.

"So Weasley use to be a girly type person? And I didn't like it so we became friends. Ewww think about it if were the opposite?"

"Yeah, then you guys would be best friends instead. Freaky."

"Yeah, I know. So when did my father realize we were friends though? And why did we forget?"

"I don't know. Everyone remembers when we were friends and after we were friends. No one knows what made us stop, they all seemed to forget."

"And why are we suddenly remembering?" Draco asked, stepping back to look at the finished room.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to think on this for a bit." I looked around the room. The couches were placed diagonally meeting at their armrests. In the center of where they met was a table with a lamp on it. In front of the couches was a big screen T.V. I have a feeling that Draco made one to work on magic.

"Like the T.V.? It plays anything you want when you want it."

I smiled and looked behind me. Blaise's bed was now moved closer to Draco's and had pink and silver bed spreading.

"I moved Blaise's real bed upstairs. He is probably going to want his own room to be with Luna."

I laughed and continued looking. In the other corner was the kitchen. It now had four seats at the table.

"Hey Draco, what does that door lead to and the next one to it?"

"One leads to the bathroom, and the other one, the balcony."

"Really?" I walked over to the door and opened. There was a set of stairs that spiraled up. I slowly walked up to them. I came to another door and opened it. As he said there was a Balcony. I walked over the railing. The balcony faced the forest and the Lake. It was pretty outside. The moon was ¾ of the way done. Or in it's waxing phase. The sky was clear and the stars were twinkling down at me. There was a slight breeze making the surface of the lake ripple when the wind blew. When it wasn't the surface was still. Hagrid's house was hidden in the dark except the little pinpoints of light coming from the inside. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"You scared me Draco."

"Sorry. And you might want to leave the door up here open when you come up. It has a built in charm that locks automatically and is protected against ANY charm to take it down. Trust me I tried. I even tried to blow it up."

"I wish I was there to see it. But I was, never mind."

Draco pulled me closer and rested his head on my shoulder. "Don't worry about your brother. You'll never have to worry about that as long as we're friends." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Draco." We just stood holding each other. When I shivered, Draco said, "We should get in before you catch a cold or who knows what else. I don't want to be the one to have to make you tomato soup."

"I wouldn't eat your food even if I was starving to death."

"HEY! I giggled and ran of downstairs. I tried to run over to the bathroom door but Draco got to me first. He came up from behind and grabbed me. He picked my up and threw me on the bed. He then straddled me holding my arms down.

"Now what are we going to do about you?" Draco asked while smirking. I was squirming under him, giggling. He then started to tickle me. I went into a full blow laugh. I had tears rolling down my face. I was still squirming, trying to get out from under him. He then took his hands and put them on my waist to keep me from moving at all.

"Stop squirming." He said.

"Why? What would happen if I don't?" I started to squirm again. I then felt something hard press against my thigh. I stopped squirming. Draco smirked looking down at me, "You have to finish now what you started." He leaned down and captured my lips. This kiss wasn't as soft and gentle. He begged for entrance into my mouth and I happily obliged. We snogged for a while. His hands traveled down and he cupped my breasts. I moaned in his mouth. His hands traveled further to the bottom of my shirt. He slowly pulled it off.

"Wow, how into each other are you guys?" Blaise was standing at the bottom of the stairs. I blushed and sat up sitting behind Draco.

"What do you want?" Draco asked with a slight cold tone.

"I need to get something from the kitchen." He answered unaffected by Draco. He walked into the kitchen grabbed some food and left. Draco turned to look at me. "He so ruined my mood. Can you help me get back at him?"

"Sure why not?"

"Tomorrow I'll help you get your stuff and move down here. It is a Saturday so it should be easy."

"Thanks. Can I borrow the clothes again?"

"Sure." He dug underneath the bed for a minute and pulled out the clothes. I went into the bathroom and put them on. I walked out and jumped on what was now my bed. I pulled the blankets out and got under them. "Goodnight Draco."

"Night Ginny."

_"Ginny, I need to tell you something." Draco said grabbing her hand. "I need to tell you something in private."_

_"Come in my bedroom." Ginny said while walking towards the steps._

_"But your parents said we weren't allowed."_

_"I know, but they don't have to know."_

_"What if they see us?" Draco asked, hesitating to walk upstairs._

_"I have it under control. Just agree with what I say."_

_He nodded and they quickly went up the stairs. When they came to her bedroom she looked around before walking in. She closed the door behind Draco._

_Draco started to speak, his voice just above a whisper, " I overheard my Father. He saw us together. He's furious. Ginny, he doesn't want us together anymore. He will do anything to split us up. I mean anything."_

_"I don't care Draco. I don't care what he does. I like you and I don't want to lose you."_

_"I think he is already forming a plan. And it doesn't sound good."_

_Ginny stepped forward and pulled Draco in a hug. They separated and when they heard someone coming up the steps. Ginny whispered to him, "I want you to act like we're playing hide n' seek and this room was out of bounds but I hid in here anyway."_

_Draco smirked than spoke loudly, "Ginny, this room is out of bounds. You cheated. I have been looking everywhere for you."_

_Ginny laughed, "But it was so funny hearing you look for me." They both walked towards the door and walked out. Mrs. Weasley stood there glaring. "What was Draco doing in your room Ginny?"_

_"We were playing hide n' seek and I hid in my room even though Draco said it was out of bounds, but I hid in there anyway. And Draco had looked everywhere and was about to give up till he looked in here. It's my fault he's in here."_

_Mrs. Weasley looked at Draco, "Is this true?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am. I wanted to win and I knew I shouldn't go in but she cheated anyway."_

_"I don't want to catch you two up here together anymore. Now go." Both pushed past her."_


	5. Shoppign and Fighting

**A/N: Okay sorry for such a long break. I had this story all planned out and then something happened…. But I'm going to try and get back to updating quicker.**

A month had passed since I have moved in with Draco. The Gryffindor's now shunned me but I could care less. Dumbledore decided that Luna and I should just be moved with the Slytherins, but we both said no. We were put in our houses for a reason and we are going to stay. Right now Luna, Blaise, Draco and I were in the living room watching TV. It was Friday night and our weekly party night. Luna was sitting on the floor between Blaise's legs, while he sat on the couch. I sat next Luna. Draco was sitting with his legs lying on the couch, while leaning against the armrest. Blaise was the one who had the popcorn bowl.

I leaned across and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Blaise hit my hand as I was pulling it towards me. I dropped all the popcorn in surprise. It landed all over Luna.

"Hey, what am I? A target for all food fights?" Luna asked while picking the popcorn off of her.

"Blame your boyfriend on that one." I said while sticking my tongue out at him. He threw a piece at me. I just picked it up and ate it.

"Hey Luna, are you going to the dance on Halloween?" I asked while grabbing a handful. I glared at Blaise when he went to hit my hand. He backed of immediately.

"Are you nuts? I wouldn't miss that for anything. Are you going?"

"I don't have a dress or a person to go with." I handed some of my popcorn to Draco.

"Well you don't HAVE to have a date. And tomorrow a trip to Hogsmeade has been planned. We can go shopping for a dress."

I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to go, but I would feel like the third wheel.

Draco spoke behind me. "Hey Ginny, do you want to go with me?" I turned around so fast I got a crick in my neck.

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to…"

"Ginny, seriously, I want to go with you. I mean that's what best friends do. And we would dance anyway, so why not ask now?"

"Well then, yes Luna, I'm going and hell yes to Hogsmeade."

Draco then pulled me up to the couch and we cuddled up watching the movie. It was Pirates of the Caribbean. I fell asleep before it was over.

When I woke up I was actually on top of Draco. Luna and Blaise were nowhere to be seen. I looked at my watch. It was 10:23 am. I sat up and climbed to the other side of the couch. I started to rub my eyes to get awake. When I finally stretched enough I got up and went to the kitchen. I started to make pancakes. Draco woke up when I started the bacon.

"Hey sleepy head. Can you help me by the setting up the table?"

"Yeah." He just used his wand and the table setting was in there perfect spots. He leaned against the counter and said, "Anything else?"

"Oh shut-up or you'll have to make your own breakfast." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He walked back and leaned against the counter.

"Ginny, you know if you don't want to go to the dance you don't have to go?"

I looked at him like he had gone nuts. "I wanted to go. I really did, but I didn't want to feel like the third wheel. And you took care of it. Besides, I wouldn't want to go with anyone else but my best friend."

"Okay. Same here. I mean I don't want to sound like I'm just doing this, cause I want to go to. It's just I didn't want to force you to go. Does that make any sense?"

"Calm down. Yes it makes sense. We both want to go and we both want to go with each other so lets leave it at that." When the bacon was finished I put it on the table. I also put the pancakes out. That's when Luna and Blaise walked down. Their hair was a giant mess. They slowly made their way to the table and plopped down on the chairs. I sat down in front of Luna and Draco in front of Blaise.

"So Luna you ready to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah I just have to get dressed and all prettied up. I love that word. Prettied. So funny sounding." Luna said while giggling.

"God, Luna why are you always so happy in the morning. You could go without full 24 hours of sleep and still be happy." Blaise asked while pushing his food around on the plate.

"Sorry, I love mornings. It's always a good time to be happy.

"Sorry Luna, but you're always happy." Draco said while smiling.

We goofed around until it was time to get ready. I put the dishes in the sink and charmed them to clean themselves. I looked at my stuff and picked my outfit out. It was a pair of blue jeans with a pale blue shirt. It was kind of see-through so I had to put a white shirt on underneath. I grabbed my shoes walked to the bathroom. I applied my make-up and put my hair in low pigtails. I walked out and Luna was all ready. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans. She had on her black and pink vans. She had on a Hawthorne Heights shirt. Her hair was down and looked really cute.

"Are you ready to go Ginny?"

"Yeah. Let me get my money."

"Hey is it alright if we meet the boys in the Three Broomsticks at 3:00?"

"Yeah, that's fine. It should give us enough time to get what we need." We then left. We walked down to the entrance hall where Filch was checking names off. When it was our turn I went before Luna. He checked my name off. When Luna came up he looked at it and back at her.

"What's you name sweetie?"

"Luna Lovegood. I should be on the list. I've been going for 3 years."

"Sorry but you're not on it. Maybe if you came to my office we'll see." Filch gave her this sickly smile. I could feel my anger rising. I grabbed the clipboard and found her name right away.

"Filch let her through now or I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore." He gulped and let her walk by. I glared at him and threw the clipboard back. I grabbed Luna's arm and we walked off.

"How dare he do that to you Luna. Why didn't you stop him? Who knows what he could have done. That magic skipping fairy nut has gone to far this time. I ought to turn him in? What in Merlin's name do you find so funny?" I looked at Luna, she was giggling so hard she had tears running down her face.

"Magic skipping fairy nut! Oh my gosh, that's the best one so far. Now come on girlie we have dresses calling our names!" She grabbed my hand and dragging me and skipping at the same time. When we came to the village we went to the first dress shop available.

"Wizards, Muggles and more. Sounds awfully like a butchering shop to me. Are you sure they sell dresses in there?" Luna asked with this strange look on her face.

"Yes I'm positive. I've been in here before." I opened the door and walked in. The room was warm yet comfortable. The room was light blue and had white vertical stripes. There were different sections of the store. On section was the Magical section. It was divided into three parts: Male, Female and Child. It had ordinary robes, dress robes, work robes and who knows robes. The other section of the store was the muggle section. It to was divided in the same three parts. Only this time it had muggle clothing, special occasion dresses and suits. The last section of the store was costumes. Luna and I walked over to the muggle section. The requirements were dresses not dress robes.

I searched and searched. After a half hour Luna and I decided we had found enough dresses to start trying them on. The first one I found was a pale green dress. It was strapless and gown like. It just barely touched the floor. It tied in the back like a corset. When I tried it on, I didn't like it very much. So I chose the next dress. This was the first white one I had. It was a halter-top and it had a bunched up look at the top. The bottom was an uneven bottom. It looked good and I decided it was a keeper, but I need to try on the other ones first. I got through two of them and both I didn't like how they looked. The last one was a dark blue, more of an indigo color. The top was bunched up like in layers. You could see a little bit of cleavage not enough to want to yell slut. The bottom had three layers to it. The overlapped each other to create a swishy yet still flat bottom. It came to mid calf on my. I zipped up the back and pulled the straps over my shoulders. The straps were the size of then ribbon. I tied the actual blue ribbon around my waist. I was so amazed. I loved the dress.

"Luna, I think I found the dress."

"OHHH let me see."

I walked out into the waiting area. Luna was sitting there with all the dresses and already dressed.

"OH MY GOD! Ginny you so have to get that dress. It looks so good on you."

"Thank you so much. And it only cost 15 galleons. Way under what I planning on spending." I walked back into the changing room and put back on my clothes.

As we were checking our stuff out I asked Luna, "Didn't like any of the dresses?"

"I liked them just not on me. We are going to have to look somewhere else. Sorry."

"Oh no I love looking for dresses. Now lets go shopping."

After a half hour later we finally found her dress. It was kind of short, little over the knee. It was light pink with black lace around the bottom and on the sleeves. The front had black ribbon running though out it. It fit Luna perfectly.

"We have an hour before we're need for the guys. What next?"

"Dress with a side order of shoes and extra jewelry please. Duh, Ginny. What else would we do?"

I found a pair of black dress shoes. It had three thin straps across the foot and one across the back. I also found a necklace that was sterling silver. It three diamonds hanging, one off of each chain. I bought the earrings that matched and a plain silver bracelet.

"Alright we need to go rescue the guys from themselves. OFF WE GO."

Five minutes later we were in the Three Broomsticks at the table with the boys.

Draco hugged me and asked, "Find what you wanted."

"Yes and I will look my ugliest next Saturday."

"No you wont. You will look beautiful no matter what."

"I was being sarcastic Draco. It's you who look ugly."

He feigned being hurt. "Ouch Weasley, me being ugly? That is the worst insult one could say." He then leaned against his chair with a sad face.

"AWWW. I'm sorry Draco. But you love me anyway." I threw my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder."

"LOVE! Ginny have you gone completely around the bend? First you become friends with Malfoy, then you move in with him, then, then you fall in love. My nightmare is now officially complete." Ron was behind me, and saw the whole ordeal. He was so livid now, that his whole face was purple. Harry and Hermione were behind him looking ready to stop my brother if needed.

"SO WHAT RON! What are you going to do? You can't very well drag me back. Not with both me and my friends after you."

"I was right, you have turned into a whore. I."

Ron didn't get to finish before Draco launched himself upon him. He was punching and spitting. "Ginny…is…not…a…fucking…whore. If…I…ever…hear…you…say…that…again…life…wont…be…worth…living." He said that between each punch. Blaise and I had to drag Draco off Ron. Ron stood up and spit some blood on the floor. Both of his eyes were swelling and purpling very fast. His lip was cut twice and bleeding. It looked like his right cheekbone was broken. He took one look at me and spit at me. "Mum WILL be hearing about this. Mark my words. You filthy little brat." He then walked out of the room. Everyone was staring at the scene we had caused. I then buried my head in Draco's shoulder and cried. My brother hated me and I couldn't stand it.

Back in Draco's room I sat upstairs with Luna. Her and I were just talking about how the war changed things.

"Do you think that's why Ron reacted that way Luna?"

"I honestly couldn't tell. But I think not. I think this is just a power struggle. He'll forgive you. You're his only sister, and that holds a special place in his heart. He's just not used to not having any control or say over what you do. Once he gets used to it, things will be right. But there will always be tension in this relationship. Both of you need to just accept it."

"Thank you Luna." I hugged her really tight.

"No problem, what are best friends for? Now I think Blaise and Draco are expecting us downstairs, and we can't let them be on there own now can we?"

That night we partied and I enjoyed my self. I fell asleep for once in my own bed.


End file.
